sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Saving Grace
'''Our Saving Grace '''is the fourth episode of Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Things were tamer as Sangre returned to camp after their second Tribal Council. The rivalry had been won by Vince, and Brandt was out of the game, due to Edgar flipping. Vince gave Edgar a big hug that surprised the man once they returned back to camp, and Liris gave him a cheerful smile. Vince's alliance was in high spirits and making Edgar feel as included as possible, while Sharrie and Pasqual lagged at the back of the group and watched on in trepidation, knowing full well they were in trouble if they went to another Tribal Council. Ten days into the game, things were starting to fall into a rhythm for Riada. Everyone had their daily chores and everyone did them well, and their camp was functioning at top capacity. Allen was a great leader and made everyone in the tribe feel like they were part of the little Riada family, even outsiders Araxie and Carina. Little drama or conflict could be found on the teal tribe, and it seemed like they were starting to improve with every passing hour. Meanwhile, Sangre was still struggling. Their leadership debates and fights might have been over, but Sharrie and Pasqual felt miserable being on the outs and there was still lots of tension and disharmony. Removing Brandt had just distanced some of the tribe from the rest and the whole tribe felt disjointed and they were worried about what the future would hold for them, as it seemed they were starting to spiral towards catastrophe. The castaways were starting to become comfortable with the schedule of the game, rising early on Day 11 for their next Reward Challenge. Upon seeing Brandt gone, Araxie was shocked and then angry, ready to pour her emotions into the challenge. Four castaways would have to swim out and dive down to release bags of puzzle pieces from the sea floor, and bring them back to shore. Once all the bags had been collected, the other three castaways would use the pieces to build a table puzzle of the season's logo. The first tribe to complete the puzzle would win a reward of comfort items such as pillows, blankets, and a hammock! Brenna and Allen, daughter versus father, were the first for their tribes. They sliced through the water, with Allen gaining a slight lead over his daughter on the dive but her negating it swimming back. Araxie and Roderick helped pull Riada into a decent lead while Pasqual did well but Sharrie struggled a little. Vince managed to make up time on Yara, but Riada still had a twenty second lead once they hit the puzzle. Carina wasn't very helpful for Riada, and Sangre had a strong group of puzzlers. In the end, it came down to seconds, with Riada beating Sangre by a mere two pieces! The teal tribe celebrated their useful, comfy reward and continued domination while Vince angrily stomped his foot into the sand. Riada made the most out of their snuggly reward the moment they returned to camp. Yara strung the hammock between two trees and passed out immediately, in heaven with a pillow behind her head. The rest of the tribe cuddled with the plush comfort items and covered the entire shelter with them. Even Carina and Araxie, who were constantly thinking of ways to move off the bottom of the tribe, put aside the game for the day and enjoyed the tribe conversation and the beauties of the Canary Islands. Yara woke up later in the day and fell out of the hammock groggily, causing the whole tribe to fall into hysterics. Morale was at an all time high on Riada, and it didn't seem to be going down any time soon. Meanwhile, Sangre was down in the dumps, more than ever after having come so, so close to finally winning for the first time in a while. Vince was angry and spent the day fishing, not catching much but staying alone to vent out his anger. The rest of his alliance stayed in the shelter, resting for the Immunity Challenge and trying to keep the mood as light as they could. While everyone was distracted with their conversation, Pasqual and Sharrie slipped off into the jungle and began to search for an idol, knowing it was their only chance of surviving if Sangre attended the next Tribal Council. They spent an hour scouting out the biggest landmarks, and eventually Pasqual stumbled upon a crooked whitish tree that looked very out of place in the jungle. He dug around the roots and his hands closed around a little package! Sharrie and Pasqual hugged before Pasqual unwrapped the idol and read out the note declaring that he'd found the idol. Sharrie squealed in excitement as Pasqual buried it again and the two headed back to camp. Day 12 began with an Immunity Challenge. The weary Sangres trudged in behind the enthusiastic Riadas, and it was obvious who held the momentum in the game with an iron grip. The Riadas were ready to win again. For this challenge, seven castaways would have to put together a cart and place crates of food in it, and drag the cart a half mile to the finish line. First tribe to the finish line would win Immunity! Riada decided to sit out Wilma, and then the challenge began. The tribes were neck and neck building their carts, as Allen and Vince both were rather effective leaders and had building experience. Riada moved a smidgen faster on the cart building, and immediately surged into a strong lead as they began to pull. Sangre struggled to move their cart while Riada worked together, trotting forward and heaving the cart through the sand behind them. In the end, Sangre seemed to have already given up while Riada was still a good distance from the finish line, as the red tribe was just that far behind on the physical side. Riada gave one last heave and tugged the cart over the line, winning Immunity for the third straight time! Meanwhile, Sangre would have to vote off yet another member. The red tribe returned to camp, and both Sharrie and Pasqual acted dejected and resigned to their fate, not wanting to give away the fact that a little necklace had both utterly convinced them that they would survive to see another day in the game. Vince gathered his alliance on the beach to talk strategy. He wanted to vote off Sharrie for being weaker than Pasqual in challenges, but Liris noted that a tribe swap would probably happen sooner than later and that it might be smarter to get out Pasqual, who was more of a threat. In the end, the alliance decided to target Pasqual for Liris's reasoning. Soo Jung also said that they should probably split the vote between Pasqual and Sharrie in case one of them had the idol, but everyone else seemed hesitant about splitting votes 3-2-2 as it was risky; if just one person flipped from the alliance, which Edgar could easily do, the outcome would change. The alliance decided if they would split the votes or not and then returned to camp. Sharrie and Pasqual made a short attempt to try and flip Edgar, in the instance that they could maybe get his vote at the least and save their idol, but Edgar turned them down, saying he was sticking with his alliance. The two minority members just nodded sullenly in understanding, but they didn't seem to care due to their idol. Sharrie and Pasqual shared a small smile as they grabbed their torches and prepared to leave for Tribal Council with the rest of Sangre. None of the majority members noticed, and the two put on their serious faces as they walked off to Tribal. At Tribal Council, Sulola began by asking Sharrie how Brandt leaving had effected her game. She said it had put her into a weak minority alliance position and that she knew she had a chance of going home that night due to her alliance losing numbers. Sulola then asked Edgar if he was sticking with his alliance from the last vote. The older man nodded in response, saying that he was assimilating well into his new alliance and didn't plan on flipping on them any time soon. The host then asked everyone to raise their hands if they felt safe that night. Every person except Pasqual and Sharrie did so, showing even more so how divided the tribe was. Sulola finished off with questioning Soo Jung about why she felt so safe. She replied by telling Sulola that she trusted her alliance fully and didn't have a doubt about how the vote would turn out. Once the votes had been cast, Sulola asked if anyone had an idol. The majority looked surprised as Pasqual stood and played the idol he'd found on himself. The votes were read out, and it soon became apparent that the majority had followed Soo Jung's advice and split the votes. Three votes for Pasqual were nullified, while the remaining votes were tied 2-2 between Vince and Sharrie. Sharrie looked defeated as the votes were recast, knowing her fate was sealed. Indeed, on the revote all of Vince's allies voted out the vulnerable Sharrie, with Pasqual casting the sole vote for Vince on the revote in a vote of 4-1. Sharrie sighed as the votes were read, and she tried to smile weakly as she brought her torch up to Sulola. Sulola snuffed it, and Sharrie waved goodbye to Pasqual before marching away from Tribal, the fourth person voted out of the Canary Islands. As the tribe left Tribal Council, Pasqual looked frightened to be alone on the tribe without any allies, while Vince looked relieved to have dodged a bullet. Sharrie's final words played before the episode finished.